


The Transfer Student

by Pockettmonsterr



Category: BnHA
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, friendship to lovers stuff, lotta angst, uuuuh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockettmonsterr/pseuds/Pockettmonsterr
Summary: ‘A scenario booklet for some of the bnha boys. You were transfered from your school in America to Japan’s top hero school, UA. Upon arrival you meet a certain boy. You catch their eye for reasons even they don’t fully understand. You’re just...different.’





	1. Your quirk and how it works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your strengths and weaknesses.’

Bakugo:

Telekinesis: you use your mind to lift even the heaviest object. You use this to your advantage when natural disasters strike. Helping to keep buildings up so civilians can escape. Your weakness is that if you over use it you become delirious, with nosebleeds and killer migraines.

 

 

Izuku:

Body possession: You are able to possess the bodies of those around you. The only tell tale sign that you’ve taken over someone is the quick flash of black in their eyes. The only downside is you get incredibly bad migraines and eye bleeds/nosebleeds if you over use it.

 

Todoroki:

Midas touch: You can turn anything into gold with a single touch. Thankfully you can turn it on and off when needed. You use this to freeze enemies in place like statues, but don’t worry. You can change them back. Think of it like carbonite from Star Wars. Your only down side is that it leaves your hands numb and fingertips bleeding from overuse.

 

Mirio:

Light manipulation: sunlight flows through your veins. Because of this you are able to bend and use the light to your advantage. Your only problem is your weakest at night.

 

Iida:

Plant growth: many see your powers as weak until the roots of the old oak in front of the building across the street are shielding them from a villains rage. Your only draw back is how easily dehydrated you become from over use of your power.

 

Shinsou:

Nuke: You are a walking energy bomb, but don’t worry, you aren’t radioactive. You use controlled burst to nock your enemies down. Your weakness is that if you use to much power you begin to grow incredibly tired and your explosions become weaker.


	2. First day, First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The boys see you for the first time, during Home room when Aizawa introduces you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short and kinda crappy chapter. I apologize. Just bare with me!!

Bakugou:  
-He wasn’t even paying attention as Aizawa told the class about today’s schedule. It was just a bunch of useless crap anyways.   
-That is, until the door slides open and you walk in.   
-“Class, this is the new transfer student from America,” he nods to you and you step forward.   
-“Hello, my name’s L/N F/N.”  
-A new student? More like a freak who couldn’t stay put in one school.   
-A literal target has just been formed on your forehead. The explosive quirk boy has pegged you as weak.   
-He couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

Izuku:  
-Was only slightly paying attention as Aizawa listed off the upcoming school events. He was to busy writing notes on a new hero he’d seen that morning.   
-When the door opens he spares a glance up and stops his writing. He hasn’t seen you around before.   
-“Class, i want you to meet the new transfer student from America,” he nods to you and you step forward.   
-“Hey! I’m L/N F/N.”  
-A transfer student? They were rare to come by. Most transfers tended to be troublemakers who were moved because their school couldn’t handle them.   
-Although one look at your bubbly persona has him doubting.   
-He’d soon learn you weren’t as innocent as you appeared. 

 

Todoroki:  
-Was staring out the window thinking over the homework he hadn’t finished. He planned on doing it at lunch since the class it was for was after it.   
-The door opening makes him glance to the front of the class however.   
-Standing besides aizawa is someone he’s never seen before.   
-“Class, i want you to meet the new transfer student from America,” he nods to you and you step forward.   
-“Hello, i’m L/N F/N,” you state with a broad smile.  
-Todoroki takes note of your stance. You seem to be keeping you hands close to your body. Hiding them in your pockets.   
-He could figure you out later.   
-Little did he know he was in for a challenge. 

 

Mirio:  
-He had heard that class 1A had recieved a transfer student. He had wanted to meet them, seeing as they transfered in the middle of the year.   
-This meant one of two things. 1.) You caused so much choas at your last achool you had to be transfered. Or 2.) You had been so strong you surpassed your old schools expectations and were moved up.   
-Either way he had to at least see who this new mystery person was.   
-He manages to sneak a peek at you when he was passing by one of the training rooms.   
-All Might had you sit out during the excercise since you were still pretty new.   
-Mirio instantly wanted to befriend you. You just had this sort of glow to you. It made him smile even more than he already was.   
-He’s definetely going to have to find a way to befriend you.   
-But boy was he in for a surprise. 

 

Iida:  
-He was listening to Aizawa’s explanation of the upcoming school events. Occasionally scribbling down dates in the small momento book he held.  
-When the door opens he isn’t sure what’s going on. A student strides in, hands in pockets with a lazy smile. He glances to Aizawa to see if the tired teacher knows who you are. Noting the confused looks of his students Aizawa speaks up.   
-“Class, i want you to meet the new transfer student from America,” he nods to you and you step forward.   
-“Hello, i’m L/N F/N!” You greet as you sling your back pack over one shoulder.   
-Iida does a quick assessment of your appearance.   
-Unkempt uniform, tussled messy hair, broad smirk, lazy posture.   
-There was no doubt in his mind. You were most definitely a trouble maker.   
-And he wasn’t the least bit wrong. 

 

Shinsou:  
-He was sitting in the lunch room. Sandwiched between Jin and Ashida at one of the small tables.   
-He wasn’t paying attention to either of his friends. He was solely focused on the faces of class 1A as they filtered in.   
-He had heard word that a new student had transferred into the class. He wanted to see first hand what was so great about this American.   
-Your easy to spot amongst the familiar faces of his rivals. Your following Kirishima to a table.   
-He watches with disinterest. Seeing that you’re just as ordinary as anyone else in a crowd.   
-“L/N, hey!” Midoryia waves sprinting towards the table where you are.   
-L/N, huh? Looks like he had yet another student to surpass to get into class 1A. After all, if you could get in so could he.   
-However he had no idea how much trouble you were going to give him.


	3. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The boys make their intentions known. Weather they want to make you their friend, or their rival.’

Bakugou:  
-You were heading to one of your classes. Matching Ayoma’s stride as you chatted.   
-Bakugo shoved you as he walked by. Attempting to nock you down.   
-He thought it as putting you in your place. Showing you he was the big bad boss. That nobody messed with him.   
-But that quickly backfired.   
-“Hey, watch it jerk!” You growled turning to face him. He freezes in place, slowly turning to face you.   
-“What did you just call me?!” He snarls, palms bursting with explosions.   
-You don’t look the slightest bit scared. If anything you look bored which makes him even more furious.   
-“I called you a jerk. Are you deaf as well as moronic?” You spat. That was all it took. A simple insult and bakugo was flying towards you to grab your face.   
-Except he never reached you. He took a nose dive straight into the floor. The pavement crumpling like paper under him.  
-He attempts to get up but the pressure forcing him down only increases ten fold.   
-“Next time you pick on someone make sure you ego doesn’t lull you into a false sense of security,” you mutter walking away. Bakugo can only watch your back disappear into the crowd. The pressure soon vanishing so he could move.   
-He vowed right then and there he would destroy you. No matter what it took. 

 

Izuku:  
-You were sitting at an empty lunch table. Scrolling through your phones feed. You were bored out of your mind. This school was huge and fancy, sure. But there was hardly anything fun to do.   
-No extra curricular activities, no sports, no electives.   
-Absolutely boring.  
-A boy with wavy green hair approaches you. An embarrassed blush adorning his cheeks.   
-“Um, hi! Uh, i’m deku! Er, no wait, Midoryia! I’m Midoryia!”   
-You can’t help but watch this poor guy get more flustered he longer he speaks. He was almost as red as your phone case.   
-“Can i help you, Midoryia-san?” You question placing your chin in your hand.   
-“Uh, well. You looked kind of, um, lonely. So i was wondering. If maybe, you’d want to sit with me and my friends?” He questions fiddling with his fingers. Glancing up at you nervously.   
-You can’t stop from smiling. This boy was adorable!   
-“That’s if you want to! I don’t want you to think i’m forcing you or anything!” He rambled flailing his arms. He was overreacting but he looked so cute while doing it. How could you say no to a face like that?  
-“I’d love to. Thanks for asking.”

 

Todoroki:  
-Todoroki sat beside deku at lunch. His friend happily rambling about the newest hero, LightningStrike.   
-He was listening to deku, but his gaze was focused on you. You sat a few tables over. Completely engrossed in the book you held.   
-“Deku, do you know anything about L/N-san?”  
-“Huh? Not really, i haven’t gotten to speak to her yet. Now that you mention it they look a little lonely,” he frowned.   
-“I’m going to go ask them if they want to sit with us!” He declared striding across the lunch room. Todoroki watched as you smiled up at deku.   
-A few seconds later the green haired boy returned with you by his side. He remained silent. Watching your movements cautiously.   
-There was a reason for you being here. And it certainly wasn’t anything good.   
-Yet if deku was going to allow you into the group he wouldn’t argue. Only watch you until you made a wrong move.   
-you sat down beside him looking just as cheerful as the other students surrounding him.   
-“So, all of you are friends?” You inquired studying the small group of misfits.   
-“Yep! You want to join us?” Ururuka giggled. You broke into a wide grin. Become apart of a ragtag group of nobodies?  
-“Duh! Why wouldn’t i?!”

 

Mirio:  
-He had been walking to his next class when he saw you. A few students were huddled in a small group.   
-Almost like a circle of safety. He veered off course of his class heading towards you.   
-Had you gotten into a fight? He hoped not, you seemed like a nice enough person. Why would anyone want to fight you? The crowd disperses as the warning bell rings.  
-His brow furrows as he tries to figure out what in the world you’re doing. Your uniform jacket is folded in your arms. Held at an awkward angle against your chest.   
-That’s when he sees it. Hidden inside your school uniform, was a small kitten.   
-“He was abandoned in a box on my way to school. It was to cold for me to just leave him there!” You explained helplessly,” please, don’t turn me in. He’s so small.”  
-You obviously had a compassionate heart. He couldn’t just turn you over for doing a good deed. He crouched down in front of you gently stroking the kittens head with one finger.   
-“Do you want to help me hide him until schools out? I can take him home after that,” you said meeting his gaze.  
-You seemed genuinely set on taking care of the small fluff ball. He couldn’t help but admire you for it.   
-A broad smile worked it’s way onto his face. He had a duty to uphold as an upcoming hero. His job was to help those in need.   
-“I can fit him in my pocket for the next class. It’s only english so he’ll be safe,” he chuckled as the kitten purred at his petting.   
-“Really?! Thank you!”

 

Iida:  
-He had been attempting to pin up a few flyers on the bulletin board when two older class boys shoved past him.   
-“Excuse me, but please watch where you’re going!” He called. The boys paused, turning to face him.   
-“What was that, first year?” The larger one hissed. He pushed his glasses up further as he held the other boys gaze   
-“I asked you to watch where you were going. You almost nocked me over,” Iida huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.   
-“Hey, leave the four eyes alone!” A voice called. Iida’s brow knit together wondering who had stepped in. He could’ve handled himself. It was merely a small verbal dispute.   
-The second he saw you he was confused. You had helped him? But you were a rebel, a punk.   
-“Yo, you okay?” You asked as the two boys left. Iida gave a curt nod holding his hand out towards you.   
-“Yes, thank you very much L/N! I appreciate the assistance. Though i could’ve handled it.”   
-“So what if you could? It’s always better to have back-up. That way you always win,” you frown, not shaking his hand.   
-Iida places his hands awkwardly back by his sides. He hadn’t thought of that before. You turn to leave and he flails his arms to stop you.   
-“Wait! I was wondering if perhaps you would like assistance in your studies?! You’re new and don’t know the curriculum.”  
-You stop in your tracks staring at the logical raven haired boy. He wanted to help you...study? You shake your head, a small smile finding it’s way onto your face.   
-“Yeah, sure. Why not?”

 

Shinsou:  
-He was carrying a stack of papers to the teachers lounge when he spotted you.   
-He had rounded a corner to see you wandering aimlessly. Now was as good a time as any to confront you.   
-“You’re the new student, aren’t you?” He called catching you off guard. You turn to face him with a small frown.   
-“Yeah, was it obvious? I have no clue where i am,” you scoffed placing you hands on your hips. He could see the frustration clear as day in your eyes.   
-“Your classroom is on the entirely opposite end of the school,” he mutters. How could you have possible have gotten this lost? The signs were everywhere along with small wall maps. You should be able to read! Unless...  
-“L/N, can you read kanji?”  
-“what?”  
-Obviously not. If he didn’t mildly hate you, he’d have found this situation humorous.  
-“So they placed you in class 1A, the most renowned hero course. And you can’t read kanji. That and your Japanese is terrible,” he muttered beginning to walk past.   
-A sudden blast of energy against his back sends him sprawling onto the floor. Papers swirling about him like flower petals in the wind.   
-You’re glaring him down. Golden energy swirling around you.   
-“Look jerk, i didn’t want to be here in the first place! So back off, or i’ll nuke you to kingdom come!” You shouted storming off.  
-You didn’t even know the purple haired boys name but you already hated him.  
-You’d soon learn that you’d be butting heads alot more now that you’d both finally met.


	4. Friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your relationship starts to build. For better or for worse.’

Bakugou:  
-Bakugo had been targeting you a lot more frequently after your little run in. Although most of the time he wound up smashed into a wall or the floor.   
-It infuriated him to no end that he could never get close enough to actually attack you. You were the one person he couldn’t beat, and you weren’t even trying!  
-He was trudging down the hallway after being let out of after school detention...again. When he saw you crouched beside the water fountain at the end of the hall.   
-You seemed distracted. Now was his chance to catch you off guard.   
-“Hey! Mind freak!” He shouted attempting to gain your attention. You glanced over your shoulder and Bakugo almost had a heart attack.   
-Your entire face was covered in blood. The front of your uniform was stained a dark red. Your hands coated in blood as well. You looked like something out of a horror movie!  
-“I’m dying, bakugo-san. I’m dying because of the shadow people,” you mumbled rubbing at your cheeks.   
-Crap, you were bleeding everywhere. What the heck happened to your face? Shadow people? What were you talking about?  
-“What, you let yourself get beat up? You’re pathetic,” he growled. You stared up at him with a blank expression.   
-He could’ve walked away. He could’ve left you there and not have felt the least bit guilty. And yet he found himself wrapping your arm around his shoulders.   
-Helping you walk to the nurses office. Easing you down onto the bed as Recovery Girl tutted over you. Apparently you had over used your quirk.   
-He crossed his arms over his chest. A small scowl adorning his face. He didn’t care about you. You weren’t his friend. If anything you were his rival.   
-That’s why he helped you. He couldn’t fight you if you were dead. Yes, that made sense. He only helped you so he could beat you. 

 

Izuku:  
-You learned quickly that Midoryia was easily flustered and made anxious. It became your number one way of entertainment.   
-Having a bad day? Make an off hand comment about how amazing his notebooks on heroes were. Watch him turn bright red and stammer over every single word.   
-It wasn’t a lie either. Honestly, if that boy became a villain the whole world would be doomed.   
-You currently sat beside him at the lunch table. Listening to him mutter about one of the newest heroes to appear. Some guy named Kamui wood, kammy wood? Something like that.   
-“So, midoryia-san. Do you ever keep notes on villains?” You questioned taking a bite of your sandwich. An oddity to the many bento boxes around you.   
-He glanced up at you, brow furrowed in confusion. “No, not really. Why?”  
-“I think it’d be a great way for you to learn how to be a better hero. You’ll have all your enemies abilities on hand and their weaknesses listed too,” you shrugged. The table fell silent as your new group of friends stared at you.   
-“What?”  
-“That’s such a good idea! We should all get together and work on it together,” ururuka cheered. Iida looked somewhat skeptical.   
-“We would have to get together sometime. Hold meetings at each others houses,” Iida nodded in agreement.   
-“Deku can be the president!” Ururuka chimed in.   
-“Wait-wait, i-i don’t kn-know if that’s a-a good dea!” Midoryia yelped flailing his hands. You couldn’t help but smile.   
-“Oh, come on Midoryia-san. It’ll be fun!” You grinned. Deku could feel his face burning hotter than the sun.   
-He barely managed to squeak out a response. “Okay.”

 

Todoroki:  
-Todoroki was incredibly hard to read you had found out. He barely ever changed from his usual stoic expression.   
-Although every now and then you could catch him smiling at something Deku did. Or Ururuka said.   
-You had made it your goal to befriend him. More because it gave you a challenge, something to work towards.  
-Which is why you were currently sitting across from the quiet boy. Both of your English textbooks open.  
-Todoroki was exceptional at speaking English. He had informed you his father had made him learn it at an early age.  
-However he was still struggling with Old English. Such as Beowulf, the Bride’s Lament, and such.   
-“L/n, what does the author mean when he portrays the dragon’s hoard?” He questioned. Pencil moving along quickly as he answered the questions Present Mic had given the class.   
-“I think it’s greed or maybe pride. Beowulf wanted to do it all himself to gain fortune and fame,” you hummed leaning your chin in your hand.  
-“Just like my father,” he muttered under his breath. Although you heard him. You couldn’t help but feel a small bit of disliking for the man. Todoroki seemed to hate him.   
-“How about we read something else?” You suggested. He didn’t even glance up as he spoke.  
-“That’s fine by me.”

 

Mirio:  
-After the kitten incident Mirio had started to hang out with you.  
-Mirio was loud and excitable to say the least. He did everything with 100% conviction.   
-Which was great. Especially when you wanted to cry over your math homework.   
-He was attempting to tutor you. Giving quick terms of encouragement when tears started to form in your eyes. Like right now. You had gotten the same answer wrong for the literal hundredth time.   
-“Don’t worry L/n, you almost had it that time!” Mirio grinned giving you a thumbs up.   
-“What did i do wrong?” You mumbled placing your head in your hands.   
-“You just mixed up these two steps. If you swap them, then you’ll have the answer,” he explained cheerfully, pointing out your mistake.   
-You stared at the worn down paper. Wondering how you could’ve messed something that easy up.   
-“I’m going to cry,” you mumbled correcting your mistake.   
-“Why?! You just got it right!” He replied showing you his own paper. All of the work and answers written out plain as day   
-“....I’ll pay you if you just give me the paper you have,” you say reaching for it. He easily swipes it from your grasp. Holding it above his head out of your reach.   
-“Absolutely not! Cheating won’t help you on your test!”

 

Iida:  
-Iida’s tutoring had actually helped you out quite a bit. You were no longer failing your classes. And you had made a small group of friends. 

-They had formed a study group, inviting you along. Which is why you were currently at Ururuka’s house. All four of you huddled on the floor around a single text book.   
-“Okay, so what formula am i using to get the time?” You scowled glaring down at your physics worksheet.   
-“uh, L/n? We’re finding distance not time,” Midoryia explained. You pursed your lips, grip tightening on your pencil.   
-“Right, i knew that,” you sighed placing your forehead against the floor. What you wanted to say, well more like do, was scream.  
-You had no idea what you were doing. Why did you even need to figure out how far the ball dropped? It was a friking bouncy ball! Nobody cared.   
-“L/n, do you need assistance?” Iida questioned leaning in closer to you. You turned your head to look up at him. A frown settled on your lips.   
-“Yeah, can you drop kick me to the moon? Maybe then i won’t have to do physics.”

 

Shinsou:  
-You sat at the bus stop. Your bag hugged to your chest as rain pattered against the sidewalk.   
-You were resisting the urge to cry. You had gotten on the wrong bus and wasted your entire daily bus fund.   
-Now you were stuck in the middle of who knows where. For who knows how long. You didn’t have a phone yet. How would you call your brother?  
-Your gut twisted as you bowed your head. Biting your lower lip as you tried to force the tears back.   
-“You live near here?” A familiar voice questioned. You lifted your head to see the purple haired boy from before.   
-He held a dull black umbrella. Peering down at you with a bored expression. You glared at him hoping to make him leave you alone.   
-“Why do you want to know?” You retorted. He arched an eyebrow glancing down the street.   
-“You’ve never been here before. Are you lost again?” He smirked. However he wasn’t expecting what happened next. He had expected you to explode. Maybe yell at him again.   
-“Yes,” you mumbled weakly. He glanced down at you to see you looked utterly defeated. He wanted to rub it in. You weren’t supposed to belong in 1A. You were obviously a brat.   
-Yet he couldn’t help but feel slight pity. It hadn’t exactly been your choice to come here. He might not know the reason but he knew you weren’t prepared to live in a whole new place.   
-“You should really learn to read kanji better,” he sighed holding his hand out. You opened your palm in confusion as he dropped yen into it.  
-“There. That’ll get you as far as you need,” he said waving to you as he walked down the sidewalk. His form slowly shrinking as he crossed the street and kept going.   
-You stared down at the yen you now held. Wondering why he had been so nice to you when you were so clearly mean to him before.


End file.
